


Braiding session

by Otte



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otte/pseuds/Otte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo's found out that a traditional courting between dwarves contains braiding. To make sure he won't embarrass himself when/if the time comes of Thorin's courting towards our lil hobito he decides to learn the task!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braiding session

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Braiding for beginners](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/150424) by iriarty.tumblr.com. 



> I saw this cute comic of Bilbo and Balin and wrote a lil text to go with it, the picture and this story on a reblog can be found on tumblr (check the url)

One morning, hesitating on his way, Bilbo walked over to Balin and poked the dwarf’s shoulder gently. Balin turned towards Bilbo and said: ”Oh, it’s you Mr Baggins. How are you today?”

”Very well, thank you. And how are you?” Bilbo answered hastily to the greeting.

”I feel quite fine this morning, thank you.”Balin answered without hurrying his words like Bilbo. He thought the hobbit was acting a bit odd and so he asked: Was there something you wanted to talk about, hmm?”

Balin smiled at Bilbo with his usual way and edged the fidgeting hobbit to word his business.

Bilbo opened his mouth, closed it and reopened it. He brought his hand up, waiving his index finger around, as if to help him explain himself. ”…Braaaid?” He managed to say.

”Braid? Is that what you said Mr Baggins?” Balin laughed, the way Bilbo mumbled the word was quite adorable.

Bilbo’s hands began a dance as he finally started to say what he had planned: ”Yes, yes. Braiding... Hair! Hair braiding, yep that’s very much it. And my question, and the reason why I have come to you, is…” Bilbo took a pause. Getting this far had taken a lot of his energy. His heart was pounding way quicker than necessary, damn that muscle for being embarrassed about this!

“I can teach you how to braid hair, if that is what you had in mind, lad.” Balin told Bilbo, still mildly amused by the whole conversation.  
“Ah, thank you.” Bilbo smiled, pleased with himself. Oh, how brave he had been in the end!  
Bilbo put his hands behind his back and relaxed a bit.

“Can I ask you Bilbo, if there is a special reason for wanting to learn the task?” The teasing twinkle in Balin’s eyes made Bilbo blush. 

“Umm, well you see...” The hobbit said while staring at his toes.  
“Oh I didn’t mean to pry, Bilbo. Just wondering if it happened to have something to do with our tempered leader, has had his eye on you these past weeks.”

“He, he has?” Bilbo’s head sprung up and once he noticed Balin’s smirk his cheeks turned redder again. “I wish you wouldn’t tease me like that, Balin…”

“Hah, I’m sorry. I will teach you how to braid now.” Balin gestured Bilbo to take a seat next to him.

“Thank you.” Bilbo said and took a sat down.

“So shall we begin with courting braids or…?”  
“Balin!” Bilbo hid his face in his hands and Balin chuckled shaking his head.


End file.
